Currently, most toy horses, such as carousels, electric rocking horses, etc, are electric toys. These toy horses are expensive to make, complex in the manufacturing process, narrow range of us, and difficult to carry. In this situation, different toy manufacturers have develop a variety of toy horses that do not require the use of electricity.
China patent application CN 2008200503509, entitled “Manual Toy Horse”, discloses a toy horse, which comprises a head device, a bracket, front limbs, rear limbs and a stirrup. The head device is installed on the bracket, and the base of both of the front limbs and rear limbs are provided with scrolling wheels. The toy horse also comprises a saddle support, a movable frame, a drive connector, a stirrup pole and a front limb pole. The drive connector, the support, the front limbs and the front limbs pole interlock with each other in sequence and form a first thur-bar linkage. The drive connector, the support, the rear limbs and the movable frame interlock with each other in sequence and form a second four-bar linkage. The saddle support pole is connected with the front part of the drive connector, the movable frame, the support, the front limb pole respectively interlock with the rear part of the driving connector. The stirrup pole respectively interlocks with the support and the movable frame. The drive connector, the support, the stirrup pole and the movable frame form a third four-bar linkage. The top of the stirrup is connected to the stirrup pole. This invention requires no additional external energy devices. By just utilizing human limb movements and the effect of constantly shifts in the human body weight on the manual toy horse, forward movement can be achieved. It is also easy to ride and provide safety and reliability when riding.
Another China patent application CN201020594579.6, entitled “Multi-Functional Toy Horse”, also discloses a multi-functional toy horse, which comprises a skeleton and a horse body. The horse body includes a horse back and the skeleton includes a foot lever, and there are four foot levers. The horse body covers on the top of the skeleton. The horse body and the skeleton are connected and fixed. The multi-functional toy horse also includes a backrest placed on the back of the horse. The backrest and the back are connected and fixed. The backrest includes two side panels and a surrounding board. The two side boards are placed symmetrically, and the cross-section of the surrounding board is appeared in a U-shape, the side boards are connected to the lower end of the U-shape board, and the lower part of the side boards are connected and fixed with the skeleton. The sides of the backrest appear as wing shape. The multi-functional toy horse also includes a chassis which includes two symmetrical rockers and a cross arm whose base appears as an arc shape. The cross arm and the rocker are connected and fixed, and the foot levers and the cross arm are connected and fixed, and the rocker are placed in the same direction as that of the horse body. The new design of the invention has two functions of walking and rocking. By pulling out the plug and detaching the chassis, the multi-functional toy horse can move forward by the wheels. By mounting the chassis and inserting the latch for positioning, the multi-functional toy horse can be rocked. The multi-functional toy horse can conveniently be switched between the two functions of walking and rocking.
The structure of the two above-mentioned toy horses is more complicated and not easy to carry. Meanwhile, due to the presence of the transmission parts in the two above-mentioned toy horses, the two above-mentioned toy horses should partly made of rigid components, which may cause uncomfortableness when riding any of the two toy horses.